The Red Thread Of Fate
by Min Kecil
Summary: Akashi dapat melihat benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking tangan kanannya dan ia selalu merasa penasaran, kira-kira kapan dan dimana ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya itu ya? [AkaFuri / OS / Shounen-ai]


The Red Thread Of Fate

**Pairing : AkaFuri || Genre : Romance, fluff || Lenght : One Shot || Warning : BL, shounen-ai || Disclaimer : Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. ****_I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun_**** || Author Note : ****_Setting_**** dalam cerita ini adalah saat Akashi dan GOM masih bersama di Teiko || Summary : Akashi dapat melihat benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking tangan kanannya, dan ia selalu merasa penasaran, kira-kira kapan dan dimana ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya itu ya?**

**No bash. No copas/plagiarism. Don't like, don't read. Don't be silent reader.**

**~Presented by Min kecil~**

Katanya, sebelum seseorang terlahir ke dunia semua hal sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Dan sejak mereka terlahir ke dunia, masing-masing manusia memiliki sesuatu yang terikat di jari kelingking tangan kanan mereka. Sebuah benang merah tak terlihat yang terhubung ke orang-orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang itu dapat merenggang atau kusut, tapi tidak akan pernah putus. Itulah benang merah takdir.

.

.

.

Sejak Akashi kecil ia sudah dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang terikat di jari kelingking kanannya. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa itu, namun setiap kali ia memeriksa jari-jarinya tidak ada apapun disana. Tetapi ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengikat jari kelingkingnya. Ketika mulai beranjak besar Akasahi mulai dapat melihatnya, ada sebuah benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking kanannya. Benang merah itu tidak dapat disentuh, dan tidak ada yang dapat melihat benang merah itu selain dirinya. Sungguh benang merah yang aneh.

Suatu sore Akashi memutuskan untuk menceritakan pada ibunya tentang benang merah aneh yang mengikat jari kelingkingnya itu. Sang ibu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan mendengarkan cerita putranya dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Akashi mengakhiri ceritanya ia bertanya pada ibunya seraya menunjukkan jemari tangan kanannya,

"Hey, apakah ibu juga bisa melihat benang merah di jariku ini?"

Sang ibu tersenyum dan memegang jemari tangan Akashi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat benang merah itu. Tapi aku yakin itu pasti _the red thread of fate_. Benang merah takdir," Jawabnya. "Itu adalah sebuah benang merah tak terlihat yang terhubung ke orang-orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang itu dapat meregang atau kusut, tapi tidak akan pernah putus."

"Benang merah takdir?" Akashi menunduk menatap benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking kanannya. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya ketika sang ibu membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Sei-kun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melihat benang merah itu. Mungkin itu sebuah anugerah. Nah, karena kau dapat melihat benang merah itu, maka perhatikan baik-baik. Suatu hari nanti, jika kau menemukan seseorang dengan benang merah yang sama dengan milikmu itu juga terikat di jari kelingkingnya, maka orang tersebut adalah takdirmu. Kau harus menjaga dia dengan baik, ne?" kata sang ibu, tersenyum.

Lalu sang ibu kembali membaca bukunya, sementara Akashi kembali memperhatikan benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya. Benang merah aneh yang kelak akan mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

**0o0o0**

"...-kun ...shi-kun ...Akashi-kun..."

Akashi mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Kemudian menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di ruang loker. Lalu ia menatap si surai biru muda berwajah datar yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depannya. "Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Kau belum mengganti bajumu. Yang lain sudah pergi dan menunggu di depan gerbang." Jawab Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan segera menyusul." Kata Akashi dengan nada perintahnya yang absolut.

Kuroko menatap sang kapten basket tim SMP Teiko itu selama beberapa lama sebelum kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Pintu kembali tertutup rapat dan sepi kembali mengisi ruangan loker yang cukup besar itu. Akashi melepas kaos hitamnya yang telah seharian ia gunakan untuk berlatih basket dan menggantinya dengan kemeja sekolahnya, lalu mengganti celana panjang sekolahnya. Ketika sedang mengancingkan kancing-kancing kemejanya tangan Akashi terhenti. Sejenak ia menatap tangan kanannya, pada jari kelingkingnya. Ia masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, benang merah aneh yang masih mengikat jari kelingking kanannya. Tak tersentuh dan tak bisa putus.

Meski waktu telah cukup banyak berlalu tetapi Akashi masih tetap mengingat pembicaraan dengan ibunya di sore itu. Terkadang, tanpa sadar ia akan mengingatnya sendiri—seperti yang terjadi hari ini. Dan ingatan itu akan selalu berakhir dengan rasa penasaran. Akashi selalu merasa penasaran, kira-kira orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi takdirnya itu? Kira-kira kapan dan dimana mereka akan bertemu?

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan segera Akashi meninggalkan ruang loker. Di depan gerbang sekolah terlihat keempat anggota GOM lainnya, sang pemain bayangan keenam dan manajer mereka Momoi Tatsuki telah menunggu dengan sabar.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kata Akashi, membuat kepala-kepala beragam warna itu serentak menoleh padanya.

Sebelum Aomine sempat mengeluarkan protesnya karena sang kapten bersurai merah itu selalu membuat orang menunggu, Akashi kembali berkata sambil berjalan pergi, "Bagaimana jika kita mampir membeli es krim di Konbini dulu sebelum pulang?"

Usul sang kapten segera diterima oleh semua orang. Mereka pun segera beranjak pergi mengikuti Akasahi. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di Konbini Kuroko terus memperhatikan kaptennya, bahkan ketika mereka sedang asyik menikmati es krim masing-masing di depan Konbini. Akashi kembali melamun sambil menatap tangan kanannya.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Kau melamun lagi," Jawab Kuroko terus menatap Akashi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang khas. Ketika laki-laki bersurai merah itu hanya memandangnya, ia bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, hanya sebuah cerita lama." Jawab Akashi, kembali menatap benang merah yang masih terikat kuat di jari kelingking tangan kanannya. Membawa sebuah imaji kuno setiap kali ia berlama-lama menatapnya. "Apa kau percaya pada benang merah takdir, Tetsuya?" tiba-tiba Akashi bertanya.

Kuroko berhenti memakan es krimnya dan menoleh menatap Akashi, sedikit terkejut pada pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Benang merah takdir?" katanya mengulangi pertanyaan Akashi.

Lalu Kuroko menunduk, menggigit batang es krimnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, aku percaya," jawabnya kemudian. "Aku percaya setiap manusia yang terlahir ke dunia telah terikat oleh sebuah benang merah yang tak terlihat, yang menghubungkan mereka dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bertemu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kau benar. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menemukannya." Katanya, seraya menatap benang merah di jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan hanya menatap kaptennya.

"Aku mau membeli es krim lagi." Kata Akashi mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Kuroko—meski ekspresi wajah Kuroko tetap datar, Akashi tahu bahwa laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya—, dan beranjak masuk kembali ke dalam Konbini.

Meski berkata tidak perlu terburu-buru Akashi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan satu pertanyaan yang seolah telah berakar kuat di dalam kepalanya. _Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku?_, pikir Akashi.

.

.

**_5 menit sebelum pertemuan terjadi_**

.

.

"Furihata-kun, kami ingin pergi ke toko buku sebelum pulang. Kau mau ikut?"

Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sejenak menatap jam besar yang ada di taman.  
"Ah, maaf, aku harus pulang. Mungkin lain kali." Tolaknya, lalu melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang beranjak pergi.

Sekali lagi Furihata Kouki menatap ke arah jam besar yang ada di taman. Benda bulat yang besar itu menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, dan ia telah berjanji pada ibunya untuk pulang saat makan malam. Bergegas ia beranjak pergi.

Ketika menyeberangi jalan Furihata teringat bahwa ia harus membeli sesuatu. Berharap membeli suatu barang sebentar tidak membuatnya terlambat sampai di rumah nanti, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di Konbini. Udara segar dari alat pendingin ruangan dan senyum ramah si petugas menyambut saat ia masuk ke dalam Konbini. Dengan cepat ia menelusuri rak-rak, mencari benda yang dicarinya. Saat akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya dengan cepat ia menyambar benda tersebut dan hendak beranjak ke kasir. Namun tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang, yang membuat ia dan orang tersebut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduuhh..." Furihata meringis kesakitan. Lalu menit kemudian segera menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. "M-maafkan aku..." katanya meminta maaf.

Lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat remaja laki-laki bersurai merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata dwi warnanya yang indah sekaligus menakutkan—merah dan emas. Furihata berjengit ketakutan ketika sejenak mata cokelat tanah miliknya bertatapan dengan mata dwi warna tersebut.

"M-ma-maafkan aku... a-aa-aku tidak sengaja..." katanya, sekali lagi meminta maaf dengan ketakutan. Keringat dingin telah mengalir di wajahnya, meski sebenarnya udara terasa sejuk karena alat pendingin ruangan.

_Whuaa...apa aku akan mendapat masalah lagi? Laki-laki ini keliatannya menyeramkan. Aura disekitarnya terasa berat_, pikir Furihata semakin ketakutan.

Ketika laki-laki bersurai merah itu tidak kunjung mengatakan apapun, hanya terus menatapnya seolah sedang menelitinya, Furihata membungkukkan kepalanya meminta maaf sekali lagi dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Ia berdiri dan beranjak ke kasir, lalu segera meninggalkan Konbini dengan langkah secepat mungkin. Ia ingin segera pergi menjauh dari laki-laki bersurai merah itu sebelum sepasang mata dwi warna itu menangkapnya, menjerat dalam pesonanya yang absolut.

Aneh.

**0o0o0**

Akashi menatap laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuatnya terduduk di lantai. Ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat sepasang mata yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Beberapa kali dia meminta maaf dengan gugup dan ketakutan. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak, menyentuh wajahnya dengan gugup, seolah ingin menghapus keringat di wajahnya. Padahal udara di ruangan ini terasa sejuk karena alat pendingin ruangan dan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu terlihat tidak sedang keringatan.

_Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Terlihat lemah. Pengecut_, pikir Akashi merasa lucu.

Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Akashi melihatnya dengan jelas, sebuah benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking kanan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Sebuah benang merah yang terhubung dengan benang merah miliknya. Kelihatannya laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu tidak menyadari adanya benang merah itu. Tetapi Akashi menyadarinya, dan ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Itu benar-benar benang merah yang terhubung dengan benang merah miliknya, terikat kuat dan tak tersentuh. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan pembicaraan dengan ibunya di sore itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari jantungnya mulai berdentum cepat dan tidak biasa.

_"__Suatu hari nanti, jika kau menemukan seseorang dengan benang merah yang sama dengan milikmu itu juga terikat di jari kelingkingnya, maka orang tersebut adalah takdirmu. Kau harus menjaga dia dengan baik, ne?"_

Akashi semakin memperhatikan remaja laki-laki yang terduduk ketakutan di depannya itu, menatapnya dengan dalam dan serius. Membuat si surai cokelat tanah itu semakin terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan, bagaikan seekor chihuahua kecil di mata Akashi.

_Laki-laki yang terlihat biasa saja, terlihat lemah dan pengecut ini adalah takdirku? Tuhan pasti sedang bercanda_, pikir Akashi bingung.

Namun benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking kanan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu adalah sebuah tanda yang jelas. Benang merah diantara mereka terhubung, dan hanya benang merah milik laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itulah yang terhubung dengan benang merah miliknya.

"S-sssekali lagi aku minta maaf. A-aaku tidak sengaja..." laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu membungkukkan kepalanya, kembali meminta maaf lalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Akashi ikut berdiri dan hanya memperhatikan ketika laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu beranjak ke kasir lalu segera melesat pergi setelah membayar barang yang dibelinya. Melupakan es krim yang tadi hendak dibelinya, ia memilih untuk keluar dari Konbini dan memperhatikan hingga laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Are? Akachin, kau tidak jadi membeli es krim lagi? Kurochin bilang kau mau membeli es krim lagi." Tanya Murasakibara sambil menggenggam sekantung penuh _snack_.

"Aku tidak jadi membelinya, Atsushi. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin makan es krim lagi." Jawab Akashi, masih terus menatap jalan dimana laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun Murasakibara tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban Akashi dan lebih memilih menikmati _snack_-nya.

"Ada apa, Akashichi? Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Kise penasaran dan ikut melihat ke arah yang sedang dilihat oleh sang kapten.

"Bukan apa-apa, Ryota." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ayo pulang. Ini sudah malam." Katanya kepada teman-temannya.

Entah yang lain sadar atau tidak, tetapi seulas senyum kecil sang kapten bersurai merah itu tak luput dari mata Kuroko. Namun Kuroko hanya diam, menyimpan pertanyaan itu di dalam kepalanya. Setelah menghabiskan es krim masing-masing, mereka pun beranjak pulang. Lalu mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Seperti biasa Akashi dijemput oleh supirnya. Dan selama di perjalanan pulang Akashi hanya diam sambil menatap tangan kanannya.

Meski remang, ia masih dapat melihat benang merah itu dengan jelas, terulur panjang entah sampai mana. Meski sedikit samar, ia masih dapat merasakan, benang merah di jari kelingking kanannya itu seolah bergerak dan tertarik. Ini membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus lucu. Dulu, ia hanya dapat melihat benang merah yang terikat di jarinya terulur panjang seolah tanpa ujung, dan ia selalu bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya, siapa yang ada di ujung benang merah ini? Ketika kemudian akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa di ujung benang merah ini adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah yang terlihat biasa saja dan pengecut itu, entah bagaimana itu membuatnya merasa lega. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu bagaikan seekor chihuahua kecil. Kegugupan dan ketakutannya terlihat lucu bagi Akashi. Membuat tanpa sadar jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat dan tidak biasa. Tetapi...

_Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya_, pikir Akashi merasa sedikit menyesal.

**Drrtt... Drrtt...**

Getaran ponsel di saku blazer sekolahnya menyadarkan Akashi dari pikirannya. Ia merogoh saku blazer sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia membuka flip ponselnya dan tulisan '1 _New Message' _terpampang di layar monitornya. Rupanya pesan dari Kuroko.

**_From : Kuroko Tetsuya _**

**_Subject : Kau tadi tersenyum..._**

**_Message : Akashi-kun, kulihat kau tadi tersenyum. Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Takdirmu dari benang merahmu itu._**

**_To : Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Subject : Re : Kau tadi tersenyum..._**

**_Message : Ya, aku sudah menemukannya tadi. Dia seekor chihuahua yang penakut. Lucu sekali. Tapi dia pergi dengan cepat dan aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Sayang sekali._**

**_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Subject : Re : Re : Kau tadi tersenyum..._**

**_Message : Chihuahua? (O.o) Kalau begitu itu bagus, Akashi-kun. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Seperti itulah cara kerja benang merah takdir. Tidak pernah terduga. Lalu, jika kau bertemu dengan takdirmu itu lagi nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Akashi-kun?_**

Akashi terdiam sejenak membaca pesan dari Kuroko. Kepalanya teringat kembali pada si laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Chihuahua-nya. Takdirnya. Seseorang yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan hanya untuknya. Lalu, tanpa berpikir berlama-lama ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia membalas pesan Kuroko dengan cepat, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku blazernya. Ketika ia kembali memandang tangan kanannya, ia pun tersenyum.

"Ya, cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu kembali...takdirku. Dan di pertemuan kita selanjutnya, kau akan menjadi milikku. Chihuahua-ku." Gumam Akashi pelan. Lalu senyum itu pun semakin terukir lebar.

.

.

.

**_To : Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Subject : Re : Re : Re : Kau tadi tersenyum..._**

**_Message : Tentu saja, Tetsuya, aku akan menjadikannya milikku dan menjaganya dengan baik. Karena dia hanyalah milikku!_**

**_Status : Send_**

**~Fin~**


End file.
